


Молчание — золото

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [91]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Молчание — золото

Шульдих весь состоял из противоречий и недостатков. Утром его было не добудиться, зато ночью утихомирить было ещё той невыполнимой миссией. Он мог не есть днями напролет, а потом набрасываться на еду с такой жадностью, что становилось страшно за вилки и ножи — не проглотит ли впопыхах. Порой его тянуло совершать необдуманные поступки – скажем, залезть на Эверест, прыгнуть с парашютом или найти Атлантиду. О последнем Кроуфорд пытался вспоминать, как можно реже, поскольку всякий раз вспоминая, его основательно передергивало – три недели потратить на то, чтобы искать следы исчезнувшего города, выполняя данное телепату обещание. Это оказалось суровым испытанием для его, оракула, нервов. Порой Шульдиха тянуло на всякие экзотические штучки. По правде говоря, некоторые из тех экспериментов всё-таки пришлись Кроуфорду по душе, но некоторые… особенно тот, с подсветкой. Иногда Брэд с ужасом ждал, когда рыжий предложит ему смотаться в шоп-тур на Луну и обратно. И если только на Луну, значит, считай – повезло! Но, несмотря на всю ту суету, которую привносил в его жизнь Шульдих, Брэду в голову никогда не приходило отказаться от приобретённого рыжего счастья.

Но всё это было сущими пустяками по сравнению с одной привычкой рыжего. Больше всего в совместной жизни с телепатом Кроуфорд ненавидел его болтливость. И если обычно его можно было заткнуть чем-нибудь – например, едой или поцелуем, – то после секса это совершенно не представлялось возможным. После не хотелось не то, что шевелиться, но даже языком ворочать. По крайней мере, Брэду. На Шульдиха общее правило не распространялось. Тем более что он всегда мог перейти на мысленную речь.

Кроуфорд обнял рыжего покрепче, в душе надеясь, что он замолчит от нехватки кислорода в легких.

— Брэд, мне кажется, что ты пытаешься меня придушить.

— Что ты! Нет, конечно, — стоически выдавил из себя Кроуфорд великодушную ложь во имя собственного спасения.

— Тогда не так крепко. Не поверишь, но в моем теле есть кости. Я не плюшевая игрушка, чтобы меня так сжимать, если, конечно, ты не боишься темноты?

В такие минуты Кроуфорд искренне верил в то, что рыжий будет жить вечно. В Рай его не возьмут по объективным и вполне понятным причинам. А из Ада выпрут, как рецидивиста, который и черта достанет.

— Ну а если вернуться к теме нашего разговора, то, что думаешь?

— Было интересно, но, может быть, всё-таки спать? – в его голосе звучала неподдельная надежда.

Шульдих чуть не прыснул со смеху. Он прекрасно знал, каких моральных усилий стоит Кроуфорду удержаться всякий раз оттого, чтобы не заткнуть ему рот кляпом.

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. После того, как душа его возвращалась, пережив в обнимку с телом сногсшибательный оргазм, ему в голову приходили идеи. И не просто идеи, а все, как на подбор, гениальные. Если же ими сразу не поделиться, то утром можно просто о них не вспомнить.

— Ответь только, что ты считаешь?

Кроуфорд поднапрягся и сумел даже выдавить ответ:

— С милым Рай даже в шалаше… Но лучше всё-таки в пентхаусе.

— Особенно, если милый с кляпом во рту? – ехидно уточнил рыжий.

— Это неосуществимая мечта, — вырвалось у Кроуфорда.

— Да уж… И ведь знаешь, что самое забавное? Ты первый окажешься в проигрыше.

На это возразить Кроуфорду было совершенно нечего, поэтому он просто обреченно уставился в потолок.


End file.
